The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls Saga
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: I'M Johnathon rice, and this my new adventure in a a magic mirror, with Twilight Sparkle travels into an alternate universe in order to recover a crown that was stolen from the Crystal Empire. Upon her arrival she is horrified to learn that she has turned into a human. but an evil Oryx, The Taken King and his plot for revenge and rule the world. its up to Johnathon & friends
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Ep: johnathon in new world / Story: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls Saga / by Johnathon_Rice /-/

The movie opens in the Crystal Empire, with Twilight Sparkle, Spike and their friends disembarking the train at the station and heading to the Crystal Castle to attend Twilight's first princess summit since her coronation. Twilight is both nervous and excited (or "nervicited", as Pinkie puts it) about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing her crown, but her friends are supportive as expected, believing her new status as princess should be embraced. In the throne room, Twilight bumps into an amber-coated Pegasus royal guard who introduces her as "her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle", and she and her friends meet with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Celestia takes notice of how tired Twilight and her friends look from their trip and sends the seven of them off to bed. Some time later, as she tries on her crown, Twilight is once again feeling unsure of herself, wondering what will happen now that she's a princess. Spike assures her everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep (though Twilight has some trouble trying to keep her wings folded).

Twilight Sparkle]  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...  
My Little Pony I used to wonder what friendship could be.  
My Little Pony Until you all shared its magic with me.  
My Little Pony (echo)  
My Little Pony I used to wonder what friendship could be.  
My Little Pony Until you shared its magic with me.  
My Little Pony (echo)  
It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete You have my Do you know you're all my very best friends?  
* The Adventures of Johnathon rice : My little pony equsetria girls*  
( at kerwan )  
ITS ALL Started Me and Clank were on planet Kerwan trying to complete one my of my new vehicles, the nuclear-powered rocket sled. While I've was assuring him that the vehicle would work fine, Clank received a distress call from Qwark, who was stationed at the Planetary Defense Center. About this " Oryx ,the taken king"

clank: the taken king?

me: I don't know what the hell all about?

I started nuclear-powered rocket sled super fast to Planetary Defense Center, Metropolis was attacked by an army of The Vex are an ancient cyborg species linked together and governed by Axis Minds. who worked for Oryx, the Taken King and he want me alive as prize. me and clank fly to hover free way

Me: hold on clank!

the Taken King and his army was hunting down me, who I was thought to be the Element of peace in the known world called Equsetria.

Oryx: Johnathon Patrick james rice, the element of peace! I found you at last...…

Me: and you are...

Oryx: I'm Oryx, the Taken King, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, and know your history of your past, present, and future!  
me: ok... and what you want?

Oryx: The Element of PEACE!

Me: the what...…..

clank: what is this The Element of PEACE?

me and Clank tricked Oryx, however, and fled into his warship. Having escaped from Kerwan in the warship,me and Clank were forced into Cryosleep by the ship's autopilot system.

( Crystal Empire )

Later that night, a pony in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Twilight and Spike's guest room. Using unicorn magic, the cloaked pony switches Twilight's crown with a fake crown and attempts to make off with it. However, as the unicorn sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. The thief trips over it with their back hoof, crashing into the floor and stirring Twilight and Spike from their sleep. Twilight, noticing the crown in the unicorn's saddlebag, cries "Thief!" before giving chase. Her shouts wake the other Element bearers as she passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. She attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but the unicorn is just as skilled at teleportation as she is; uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a mare. Twilight tackles the fleeing unicorn to the ground as they reach a chamber in the castle that houses a large mirror. During the struggle, Twilight's crown falls through the mirror. With a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery mare untangles herself from Twilight by teleporting to the mirror and leaps through it, to Twilight and her friends' shock.  
The next morning, Princess Celestia identifies the unicorn as Sunset Shimmer, her former student. She began her studies under Celestia not long before Twilight but had turned cruel and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she'd liked. She subsequently abandoned her studies (eventually going through the mirror, apparently). Spike brings out the fake crown, with Princess Celestia surmising that Sunset hoped that Twilight wouldn't notice the switch right away, and by the time she did, it would be too late to retrieve the real one. When Twilight asks where Sunset fled to, the other princesses show her and her friends to the mirror. The mirror is in fact a gateway to another world, an alternate world, that opens once every thirty moons. It used to be kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, as Princess Celestia hoped that Sunset Shimmer would use it to return to Equestria some day to seek her guidance. The princesses task Twilight with venturing into this other world and retrieving her crown; without it, the other Elements of Harmony are powerless, and Equestria loses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Sunset would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, Twilight must go alone, as sending her with all of her friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate her mission further. What's more is that the gateway will only be open for another three days. When the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at that time, the gateway will close, and it will be another thirty moons before Twilight can use it to return to Equestria. With some encouragement from her friends, Twilight steps through the gateway. Only moments later, an anxious Spike follows after her.

then we been warp into alternate universe but i've became new form human of the alternate universe.

\- crown city-  
johnathon: unnnnn man I have th- my new outfit. this world is newer!

clank: Johnathon you look new ?

me: yeah! I got big hair, a green shirt and jeans tooo this ….

then I saw something weird... Apparently, Twilight is not happy with her new looks.  
Dizzy from the journey across worlds, Twilight opens her eyes, surprised to find Spike—now a small purple-furred dog—standing before her. They at least know what his current form is, because what is even more alarming is the fact Twilight herself is now a creature they are completely unfamiliar with: a human teenager. The two find themselves outside what appears to be a castle, and immediately begin their search for Twilight's crown. However, Twilight struggles to get used to her new body, learning to walk upright and get around without magic. Twilight and Spike enter the seemingly empty "castle", and Twilight gets a first look at her new body through a display case's glass windowpane. Suddenly, a bell rings, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers pour into the hallway. An overwhelmed Twilight stumbles her way out of the crowd and bumps into a teenage boy with spiky blue hair who helps her to her feet. As Twilight watches him walk off, it becomes apparent to her and Spike that it's not a castle they're in but a school. so me and clank are following her to see what going on with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Ep: what a strange new world / Story: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls Saga / by Johnathon_Rice /-/

Me and clank clank ( on my back as backpack) follow this strange girl about we don't know about...….

[Twilight Sparkle & Johnathon Rice]  
I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world What a strange new world

Me: this is weird world, not one bi-

Twilight grows more accustomed to her human body and closely observes the inhabitants of the strange new world she's in. As she passes by faces both new and familiar to her, she listens in on a conversation between two girls: one is being considerably cruel and verbally abusive to the other. Twilight steps in to defend the girl being harassed, but her oppressor shrugs Twilight off and walks away, saying she can speak to anyone any way she wants. As Twilight comes to discover, that was Sunset Shimmer. Then I walk in to see what going on.

Me: excused me, but...….ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sunset: oh you must be new girl here! And johnathon here too... Wow thanks!

Me (mind): she knows!

sunset came to me on my face close like me and her know we meet for first time.

sunset: well johnathon it being while sweetheart!

me: ( im nevus) well is its...… ssssss sunset!

Sunset: good! - kissed me in lips -

then Twilight, futtershy, spike (puppy) and clank ( behind my back ) in shocked because sunset kissed me for first time, she walks way and twilight asked me.

Twilight: who are you and why she kissed you?

Futtershy: That's Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice, your brother! and that's his girlfriend!

Twilight: THAT'S JOHNATHON RICE! MY BROTHER AND HE HAVE GIRLFRIEND!

Me: um yes, your ummm….

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle! and this spike my dog...

then clank jump out back start saying to twilight...

clank: well hello I'm clank! I'm his sidekick!

Futtershy: how cute robot and dog!

me: ok...… you go head take care your self clank while I whoaaaaaaa!

{ Principal celestial office}  
So Johnathon walks twilight to principal celestial office , and principal sales.  
Principal celestial: well Johnathon... I never seen you for while. And who's the new student ?  
Johnathon: this is twilight sparkle, my new friend of my .  
Principal celestial: OK... But you should be voted to be prince of fall farmal.  
Johnathon: me ... Welll..  
Twilight : and me I want be princess fall farmal too Principal celestial: sure , and dance starts tommrow night ! I think you too get started!  
Johnathon and twilight: OK!  
So Johnathon and twilight walking to hallway too classroom , where Mr. Sunburst teaching science .  
Mr. Sunburst : oh Johnathon and...  
Twilight: twilight sparkle!  
: OK ... Plzz take a sit .  
So Johnathon and twilight sat down on the desks , pull out books and working on notebook for 2 hours .  
After class ... They went to lunch.  
Johnathon: so fluttershy, herd about helping the animals in animal shelter? Like passing out flyers?  
Fluttershy: yes I am! Less you can help me?  
Johnathon: sure! I'm in what ever you need!  
So Johnathon and fluttershy sat down on table and eat lunch for while , and he went to gymnasium full party stuff, until pinkie pie lands on Johnathon front body !  
Pinkie: oh hey Johnathon! And want to help me setup for fall farmal ?  
Johnathon: yes ma,am i-  
Pinkie grabs Johnathon's hand and they setting up for fall farmal towworow night.  
12 mins later Applejack open door like!  
Applejack: who wants apple cider?  
Johnathon: ohhhhhhhhh cider meeeeeeeeeee!  
So Johnathon ran to get some apple cider and drink it ... Then applejack tells him.  
Applejack: so Johnathon? I heard your girlfriend said you came to save fluttershy right?  
Johnathon: to be honset? Yes I'm am ( I'm glowing orange)  
Applejack: OK just saying. Because she is mean girl !  
So Johnathon helping applejack with apple ciders to gymnasium. Then twilight came to tell him.  
Twilight: Johnathon... Can you plzz come with me plzz and help me!  
Johnathon: oh OK!  
So both of them went too library ...  
Then sunset open door hard like!  
Sunset: this shit is the Worst!

Upon learning that Twilight will be running against Sunset Shimmer for Princess, Applejack warns that Sunset is not to be trusted, commenting that the only girl in the school who's even less trustworthy is Rainbow Dash. Twilight takes her leave of the auditorium, and Sunset Shimmer enters just moments later with Snips and Snails. She spares no harsh words regarding the decorations and choice of refreshments, inciting Applejack's anger. When Sunset learns that Twilight will be running against her, she goes to "meet the competition". Sunset confronts Twilight in a barely lit, dead end hallway and gives her a verbal lashing, scoffing at her efforts to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, outright insulting and belittling her, and even threatening Spike's safety.

Me: look can we work this out please...….

Sunset Shimmer: You want to be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in, and stay way my boyfriend Johnathon.

me: what the hell is that all about princess of …..

twilight hover my mouth with her hand , and start tell me...…

Twilight: please watch your mouth Johnathon! you too young to curse.

Spike (puppy): besides...…. how did you get here anyway?

me: i'm from another universe with clank to stop Taken king from finding the Element of Peace!

then evil Ver of me look at me for weird reason...….. to DO some thing for taken king...

?: your king, Johnathon is here in alt universe...… what you want me do?

Oyrx: CATCH HIM ALIVE...…. FIGHT YOU MUST...… BUT, DON'T KILL HIM AT ALL, GOT IT?

?: yes my king!

next ep 


	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ Ep: johnathon vs nightmare johnathon / Story: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls Saga / by Johnathon_Rice /-/

when johnathon walks to class to see how to help twilight, until shadow ver of johnathon came to me like mid johnathon: ...  
johnathon: what the hell you want?  
he ran to attack me hard , so we teleport land to land fighting like hell yard .  
johnathon and mid johnathon: { PUNCHING AND KICKING 2000X]  
JOHNATHON: GRRRRR GIGA FIRA! [ FIRA BLAST]  
MID JOHNATHON: [ bounce it back]  
johnathon: what th- [mid johnathon punched me in chest] [ I spit out blood]  
so I slam to ground hard like rock, so I never give up the fight... because I got more tricks of my own like this!  
Johnathon : Ok I MAD . GIGA FIRA GEAR... X2 ( THE heat flows to my body and Steam out)  
Mid Johnathon: ... ( dash Attack x200)  
So me and mid johnathon punching and Kicking while Teleporting to Area to area...till one us is down for count,  
Johnathon ( me): GIGA FIRA ... Boit! ( Spark fire blast mid johnathon to ashes of Space) thx ... God ( past out)  
So I passed out for 30 minutes in hallway with my injury , till rarity walks by me and stops ! She ran on floor said.  
Rarity : oh dear , a boy in pain I got to nurse office! (Carry me too nurse office)  
So rarity take me too nurse office for my injury arm, then Sunset think plan to steel crown and rule Equsetria ?  
Sunset: well then ... you two spy on her ... I got other things to do... ( she walks away & think about me)  
The Boys ... Night out!  
[ nurse office]  
After school at 3: 45 pm , me woke up at nurse office look around like I got knock out by bullying, so rarity came in nurse office to see me , and she slap my face hard!  
Me: ... ow!  
Rarity: What are your thinking ! You been kill , did I tell you do not get in too fights with bad guys!  
Me: ( crying) I sorry... But I got too. Because... I'm chosen one, I got to save the world from evil is the only way .  
Rarity: of course Darling. But I don't want you die, ratchet tennion and boys can help you . now come on let go ratchet house.  
So rarity and I going to Ratchet to let me stay for the night. So sunset how ever is thinking about me for one cool reason... I'm the one who get married one day.  
[ Ratchet's House, 6:07 p.m.]  
So I knocking on the door and Ratchet came and say...  
Ratchet: Who is it?  
Me: it me... Johnathon Rice!  
So he open the door and Surprised himself with rest of the 6 boys are in it too see me like this.  
Ratchet: JOHNATHON! My brother you back!  
Me: ... Yeah it's good be bac-  
Ratchet gave me big hug for my big return... I hope I remember correctly. Anyways... I came in and see my boys in living room playing on ps3 . so flash came saying!  
Flash: Well Johnathon! You made it just in time!  
Me: OK thx ummm...  
Flash: It flash sentry, you bro remember?  
Me: OK flash sentry! I remember that. So who are friends?  
Flash: PAC-Man , Sonic, Luigi, Rayman, And Tim!  
Me: OK I remember that an... Oh my favorite song...  
Rayman and others: That our song as well...  
( Sex Therapy, by Johnathon Rice, ft Ratchet Tension, And the gang)  
[Intro]  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Hey yeah Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Hey yeah [Verse 1]  
Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs Cant you see baby you're the only one You are my love, you are my love Let me be your medicine Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine Spread your wings and baby fly away [Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to Loud if you want to, scream if you want to Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy It's your body we'll go hard if you want to As hard as you want to, soft as you want to Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah yeah Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Ooooo [Verse 2]  
Baby less all for you to do is let your body be I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah Push you up against the wall ,turn you out and turn you on Eh eh whoa [Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to Loud if you want to, scream if you want to Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy It's your body we'll go hard if you want to As hard as you want to, soft as you want to Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo [Bridge]  
Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like It's your body we can ride and rock and roll Ride and rock and roll,ride and rock O-o-o-OH oh oh oh [Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to Loud if you want to, scream if you want to Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy It's your body we'll go hard if you want to As hard as you want to, soft as you want to Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body We can do, can do, (sex therapy) can do Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

then we hang out for while...… meanwhile.

That evening, as the library nears closing time, it occurs to Twilight that she hadn't thought about where she and Spike are going to sleep. Luckily, Spike had thought ahead and assembled a bed out of books for them to sleep on, having discovered a rarely used section tucked away on the second floor of the library. Meanwhile, Twilight's research into the school has yielded a yearbook. Inside, she found an old photo of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Johnathon (myself). Although the six appear to be friends in the photo, they don't seem to be friends now. Spike reminds Twilight that she can't focus on why the girls and me are no longer friends: making friends and beating Sunset Shimmer comes first.  
next ep 


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ ep: Johnathon and Twilight friends bonds! but attack of Hive! / Story: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls Saga / by Johnathon_Rice /-/

I was walking to library to go read about my family records in Canterlot high school in 1980s...  
Me: wow my dad is Prince of fall famal... Man that how everyone knows I'm same guy? I better find Twilight and Spike and fast... After class!  
I put up book, and go classroom to Gym in first period where things are going be great, and Ratchet in same class together...

[ Meanwhile in space, far from Earth]

A space ship in Saturn Ring's, a king of taken tribe wants the Friendship of peace and rule everything... The taken King!  
Taken King: EARTH it is... HEAD TO EARTH immediately!  
Taken soldier: Yes my king!  
So the ship beginning to head to earth in 3 days before they get there...

[ Back to earth, canterlot High school 3:50 PM]  
So I talking to fluttershy and help her passing papers to everyone...  
Me: Here you go! And you too!  
So i help her passing the papers to everone in Canterlot high school for 30 mins...

Twilight is ready to make a good first impression on her fellow students, but she finds that everyone she passes in the hallway is laughing at her. As she wonders why, Rarity suddenly pulls her into an empty classroom and dresses her in a new outfit and wig. At that moment, Applejack, Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie, and me enter the room.

me: hi sis! so what going on here?

They show Twilight a video that Sunset Shimmer had posted online, showing Twilight struggling to adapt to her human form and otherwise embarrassing herself on camera. Mortified, Twilight believes that her chances of getting voted Fall Formal Princess are hopeless. Pinkie Pie offers to help, but Fluttershy advises Twilight against accepting it. Within moments, they, Rarity, and Applejack are at each other's throats. Twilight breaks up the argument and with the yearbook photo, reminds the Five us that that they were all friends once; the girls and me fondly remember the photo as being at the school's Freshman Fair. Twilight believes that Sunset Shimmer somehow broke them apart, but the girls claim it wasn't Sunset Shimmer that dismantled the Five's friendship but a series of text messages and e-mails sent between them that ruined school events they put together: a text from Fluttershy to Pinkie that ruined a silent auction for the animal shelter, a message from Applejack to Rainbow Dash that ruined a bake sale, and so on. However, as the girls come to realize, none of them had sent these alleged messages. but I see something come from nowhere, so I went outside to check it out what going, without the girls knowing...…

( outside Canterlot High School )

me: huh what the...…..

The Taken are beings that have been corrupted by the Darkness and altered to better serve its purposes. Once used by Oryx, the Taken King as his personal army, they have the Dimensionator for test drive.

Taken trooper: my lord, the Dimensionator is ready !

Oryx: good...….test it now! I want see it work completed...…..

Taken trooper #2: yes master!

so Taken trooper put on Dimensionator and pull the trigger, work to must pull the cord located on the bottom right of the helmet. A large metal sphere with two antennae, some springs and some stupidly added parts such as a Lombax doll and a punching glove (not the walloper). The sphere will then open portals to the desired location.

Taken trooper #2: Dimensionator….. Find the Equestria!

then he have to summon portal to world called...…." Equestria!" I saw world of dragons, monster , and ponies everwhere…...

me: oh god...….. they used the Dimensionator to find this Equestria world? I better call-

then Trixie saw me behind walls doing spying on flashing light, she walking up close and start to interrupted me by yelling at my face.

Trixie: WHAT THE HECK YOU DOING YOU BRAT!?

The Taken caught me with expecting a warm welcome, and taken trooper called The Hive are an "impossibly ancient" race born from a pact with the Worm Gods. Hive structures delve deep into wherever they lay claim to, unheeding of the damage done in the process, hop down from nowhere and surround me and Trixie.

Oryx: KILL THEM BOTH!

The Hive are going to attack us both with rage and power to rip us apart.

Me: THANKS ALOT BITCH ASS HOE! NOW THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE...….

Trixie: ME?...… OH GREAT WE GOING TO DIE BY CRAZY AILEN CREEPY-

I grab Trixie ass with my hands and toss her over tree, pull out Fusion Grenade put it on my right hand, and I start thrown bombs at The Hive, so they blow up to dust.

Trixie: Johnathon you pervert, you going to pay for that!

I switch Fusion Grenade into Buzz Blades, I shoot all The Hive with all blades soaked in a high molarity to them until they fall. but the Hive are going to keep coming to attack me head on with everything they got.

me: oh shit! they just keep coming...….ok you want me?...…

then I have no choice to pull out the most powerful weapon in universe...… THE RYNO IV,

AND fired. Each laser deals heavy amounts of damage alone, allowing it to make quick work of any Hive in sight until they all destroy Hive into dust.

Taken trooper: RETREAT!

The taken army flee away with Dimensionator to Dreadnaught, the portal close after they left, I was tired by put up my weapon, lay on floor look up sky thing what the hell going with Dimensionator….

me: why they bring Dimensionator here anyway?...… and how th-

then Rainbow Dash approaches me with soccer ball, but she saw my face like

Rainbow Dash: Johnathon...… its that you killing all the monster creeps with your weapons?

me: ummm… yeah!

Rainbow Dash: that's was AWESOME!

SO SHE PICK ME UP FROM THE GROUND , AND DRAG ME TO SOCCER FIELD...….. At Twilight's encouragement, Applejack approaches Rainbow Dash on the school soccer pitch, where the two work out their misunderstandings and reconcile. With her and Applejack's friendship mended, Rainbow Dash agrees to help Twilight become Princess AND me as prince f the Fall Formal on one condition: beat her in a game of one-on-one. Unfortunately, despite Twilight's best effort throughout, her lack of athleticism and inexperience with sports lead to her thoroughly losing the match. However, Rainbow Dash agrees to help regardless, explaining that what she was actually doing was testing Twilight's "heart and determination", two qualities that the Fall Formal Princess and me as prince of the Fall Formal should have; Twilight proved that she has both.

Me: Its about time the girls are back together! now to leave and...…

Rainbow Dash: hold on Johnathon...….. we did 'it forget about you!

me: um me...….. well um...….

Rarity: you better not doing reckless by fighting are you?

Rainbow Dash: you kidding, he fighting a lot of aliens with is weapons LOCKED AND LOADED! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Rarity came to me and slap my face again, and twilight is kinda in shocked, because I'm gunman?

Rarity: JOHNATHON I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO FIGHTS WITH BAD GUYS? YOU NEED SOME PEOPLE CAN HELP YOU ON DANGEROUS MISSIONS.

Me: I just want to help and save the universe...

twilight: Johnathon she right, you can't go alone to fight them... we your friends!

pinkie: and we stick together no matter what!

me: well your right about th-

Applejack: so for now on your friends with us until end of time!

me: alright...…. but no girly stuff ok?

rarity: sorry since you do action stuff, we do girly stuff to you.

me: aw man!

next ep 


	5. Chapter 5

In a coffee shop run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Twilight bumps into the boy with spiky blue hair again. As they awkwardly part ways, Twilight finds herself developing a crush on him. Rarity is quick to notice and discourage this; the boy, Flash Sentry, is apparently Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, and developing a relationship with him would likely invite more of Sunset's wrath.

me: I don't get it! she broke flash! but not me...… Damn!

Rartity slap my face for my bad word I say, but fluttershy going to tell me about my father.

Futtershy: Johnathon... there something about your father?

me: yeah!

futtershy: he great man and his a hero just you he was married to your mother, then you born same day as him...…. but.

me: but what?

applejack: your father died , after he risk his life to save you from being killed by taken king.

I was crying softy, because its all true that my father is killed by taken king...… but twilight and her friends realize I lost one father I love.

pinkie: don't worry Johnathon! we your friends till the end...….

rarity: we promise we never forget about you.

rainbow: we sorry about your father, but we won't happen to you.

I hug all of them as my friends, because they care about me and they always be my friends till end of time.

twilight: now you going to help me and you win crown?

me: you got it

Johnathon and six girls brainstorm ways to boost Twilight's and my's popularity and get her the votes she needs to be named Princess and prince. Rarity comes up with the idea of getting everyone in the school to wear fake pony ears and tails, to foster unity and school spirit.

"The five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon rice are the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it!"  
— Rarity

me: now you talking!

then boy name _**Kieran Quarles** , is walking way in to get some eat, but I walk up to him like we meet._

 _me: um do I know you...…..?_

 _?: oh me? no. what you r name?_

 _me: I'm Johnathon Patrick James Rice._

 _?: I'm _ **Kieran Quarles** , I'm leader of my team.__

 _ _rarity: um hi Kieran!__

 _ _Kieran: hi rarity!__

 _ _I was jealous in angry way because she talking to him.__

 _ _me: well hope on everything..shit!__

Rarity: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH AND STOP BEING JEALOUS!

Kieran: just calm down Johnathon! there no need to get jealous.

me: fine.

The next day, I've walk in the cafeteria and eating till others six friends put their plan into action: a lively song and dance in the school cafeteria that rouses everyone into dancing.

(Cafeteria Song)

 **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]** Hey, hey, everybody We've got something to say We may seem as different As the night is from day But you look a little deeper And you will see That I'm just like you And you're just like me. Yeah! Hey, hey, everybody We're here to shout That the magic of friendship Is what it's all about Yeah, We thought we were different As the night is from the day Until Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Helped us see another way So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Win the crown! **[Pinkie Pie]** Hey, hey hands up now, We're sending a message To the crowd Hands wave up Then come down We party together All around **[Rarity]** Generous, honesty, **[Applejack]** Laughter, kindness, loyalty **[Fluttershy]** Twilight and Johnathon helped us each to see **[Rainbow Dash]** All that we can be! **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]** So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight and win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Win the crown!

[Twilight Sparkle & Me ]

I'm gonna be myself No matter what I do And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you If you follow me We'll put our differences aside We'll stick together and Start working on that school pride!

 **[All students]**

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help them win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help them win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot... next ep 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, everyone in the school is seen wearing Rarity's pony ears and tails, and school spirit and pride are at an all-time high. But as Applejack points out, Sunset Shimmer still walks down the hall with a smirk. She knocks on the office door of Vice Principal Luna and feigns distress, informing her that the Fall Formal decorations have been destroyed. She accuses Twilight of committing the deed, even presenting photos as evidence. A suspicious Flash Sentry listens in on their conversation, then slips away.

Me: hun?...….. this not good!

Flash: what wrong... Johnathon?

me: I need go talk to sunset ok... you go find out what going on ok bro!

so I going find girlfriend ,but meanwhile...Twilight is brought to Luna's office, where Luna shows her the photos and says that the school can't let someone who'd do such a thing run for Fall Formal Princess. Twilight is about to lose herself to despair when there's a knock at the door. Flash Sentry enters, presenting evidence he found in the library trash can. The photos Luna was given were in fact altered to incriminate Twilight, by using cutouts of Twilight from the soccer pitch, superimposed onto backgrounds of the gym decorations being destroyed. In light of this, Luna allows Twilight to continue her Princess bid. Twilight is immensely grateful to Flash for his help, but the damage done to the auditorium means the Fall Formal will have to be postponed until the following evening. Flash asks Twilight if she wants to go the Fall Formal with him. Twilight is about to accept before she realizes what the dance's postponement means. Crying "no!" over and over, she bursts out of the vice principal's office, leaving behind a disappointed Flash Sentry.

but me when I found her a hald to talk to her in preson…..

me: SUNSET! can we talk...…..

sunset:What is it babe?

me: Look I know is hard... but I going be Prince of Fall Formal, and yeah... but I need to know this? I hope you never break my heart ok... the truth is i'm Friendship of Peace. and yeah is weird. but its true! I have to do right thing and my friends care about me... look you need know this...….Power is not way, friendship is way... and love between me and you. I Love You sunset shimmer, I always be with you...

Sunset: I don't know about this friendship...….

me: I do.

I kiss sunset lips and hugs her...… I walk to find others girls.

Sunset (mind): Johnathon... I don't know about friendship...….

( gym)

Me: oh god nooooooooooo… this bad. I wish I need my friends to help me out?

Twilight dashes into the boutique where her friends are picking out their formal wear and ducks behind a changing room curtain, where she takes stock of the situation: if she doesn't get her crown back by that evening, the portal to Equestria will close and she'll be trapped in this world for thirty moons. Spike suggests they tell her friends the truth and let them know what's at stake, but Twilight is uncertain, worried that they'll reject her for not being human. Spike encourages her, saying that they rallied around her because they saw what was in her heart and won't care that she's actually a pony, at which Twilight tells him that she's glad he followed her. Twilight reluctantly tells her friends the truth (or rather, to Twilight and Spike's complete and utter shock, Pinkie guesses at it): " _You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there, and the crown_ actually _has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in_ this _world, and you won't be able to get back for like, really,_ really _long time, oh And this Johnathon rice is element of Peace... because a evil aliens are going steel his element before its too late, and we got to help him to make it happen!_

 _I came in_ boutique... but all girls look at me...…. like I hiding something.

me: um why you girls look at me? like I did something bad?

Applejack: no! you chosen one to save the universe from this alien name Taken king...… right?

Me: yes ho-

clank: I told them the truth Johnathon! it will happen... we can't let it happen!

The others are skeptical at this, until Spike speaks up to confirm this and that he is actually a dragon, shocking everyone except Fluttershy, who's thrilled to finally meet a talking animal.

fluttershy: aww how cute!

rainbow: _That... is..._ awesome _! and you Johnathon are chosen one... we got to villain to stop_

 _me: but this mission I must do..._

 _rarity: alone... no you not! we going with you!_

 _me: it's going t-_

 _pinkie: Relax Johnathon... we can help you. we your friends..._

 _clank: and friends stick together...….. right parther?_

 _me: yeah!_

 _next ep_


	7. Chapter 7

So Me And Twilight rallies her friends together in cleaning up and redecorating the school auditorium, an effort that many of the school's students lend a helping hand in.

[ **Time to Come Together ft. Johnathon Rice ]**

 ** **[Twilight Sparkle]**** It's time for us to come together It's the only way that things will get better It's time for us to take a stand So come on and lend a helping hand ****[All]**** Fix it up Yeah, it's all right We'll get it ready by tonight Mix it up Yeah, help a friend We'll come together in the end ****[Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash]**** It's time to show that we've got school spirit Raise your voice and let everyone hear it ****[Rarity and Applejack]**** It's time to show that we're strong So come on, everybody, sing along

[ Johnathon Rice ] ( Raping )

I be broke California love on the West side  
Thankin' God for the weed woman and the sunshine

Dumb high out in sunset blowin' kush for me one time.

It's time for us to come togetherIt's the only way that things will get betterIt's time for us to take a standSo come on and lend a helping hand

It's time to show that we've got school spiritRaise your voice and let everyone hear itIt's time to show that we're strongSo come on, everybody, sing along

 ** **[All]**** (Look...) Look how we've all come together (Things...) Things are only just starting to get better (Look...) Look how we've all come together (Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better! (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend (Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend (Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!

When the renovations are finished, Principal Celestia is so impressed by the students' efforts that she doesn't postpone the Fall Formal. As everyone leaves to get ready for the dance, Celestia reminds the students to vote for the Fall Formal Princess as they leave the gym, and a number of students cast their ballot for Twilight and : well I got get home and take a shower, and find something wear I went home and take a 15 min shower, brush my teeth, come my hiar,...… put on lotion on body. but then a full golden tuxedo set with shoes... then I look at letter it's says... _Twilight Sparkle ( letter): Dear Johnathon... I know you about to get ready for fall formal tonight, so rartity give you a golden tuxedo as gift and for your ourture friendship that you right thing...… so I hope this messaged is helps you ….. your turely_ _Twilight Sparkle... p.s. I love you Johnathon my brother.''_ ** _so I cried a little...… was nice thing say to me, so I put on_** golden tuxedo set with socks and shoes. then when I walk out the door... I saw a limousine show up, twilight and other girls walk up to me .me: um hi girls... how di-applejack: you better get in prince Johnathon, a fall formal is : yeah! let's go!( Canterlot High )so we arrive at Canterlot High later that evening in a limousine. As they enter the school, Flash Sentry pulls up in his car. He jumps out and quickly runs up to Twilight, asking if she would reconsider and have at least one dance with him. Twilight, jumbling up her words as she attempts to explain that her flurry of "no"'s earlier wasn't directed at him, accepts. But Futtershy give me ring ( as the Element of of Harmony Peace )Futtershy: her go Johnathon!me: whats this?Futtershy: your father's ring! he wear it when for fall formal. I thing you do same : thanks I put on ring on my finger, and we headed in auditorium, we and the rest of the attendees dance to Flash Sentry and his band's live performance. Twilight notices Sunset Shimmer is nowhere to be seen and asks Rainbow Dash about it, to which Rainbow Dash replies that she isn't there because she most likely knew Twilight won the Fall Formal crown. Tyrnell Marks in suit and tie find me and tells me this...

Tyrnell Marks: hey can you sing them song !me: I don't kno-Flash: COME ON JOHNATHON... YOU WANT SING FOR SCHOOL?then I walk up and started singing...[ **Someday - Johnathon Rice ft. boys ]**

 **me ( sing ):**

 _There's something missing_ _Something's not quite right_ _And I can feel it calling_ _To me every night_ **Jeffery (sing):**

A little voice insideTells me someone is out thereAnd I must never give upSearching everywhere!Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X) **me ( sing ):** _We are gonna be together , Life will be so much better , We will build a bond no one can break!_ Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X) **me ( sing ):** _No more dark clouds above, United in the light of love,_ The story can only end one wayWe'll be together someday .( I PLAYING HARD ) _Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X)_ **me ( sing ):** _We are gonna be together , Life will be so much better , We will build a bond no one can break!_ _Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X)_  
 ** _me ( sing ):_** _ _No more dark clouds above, United in the light of love,__ _The story can only end one wayWe'll be together someday ._ Me ( Sing): _Someday!_ _be together someday!_ After me and the band finishes their song, Principals Celestia and Luna walk on stage to announce the Princess of the Fall Formal. After some words of praise to the students for their hard work, Principal Celestia announces the winners Principal Celestia: and the winners are for Princess and prince of the Fall Formal... Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice!me: YES! TWILIGHT WE WON!s Principal Celestia congratulates Twilight and places the Fall Formal crown on her head and me she give me prince Fall Formal crown on my : thank god... I won... twilight: Johnathon it's ok... we : yeah twilight, we did as me and twilight hug together, Snips and Snails sneak into the auditorium through a back door and kidnap Spike. Spike screams out for Twilight, so me and her runs out after the duo, followed quickly by her friends. Snips and Snails take Spike into the school courtyard near the statue, where Sunset Shimmer is waiting. Me: sunset...next ch


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight and her friends find themselves face-to-face with Sunset Shimmer, brandishing a sledgehammer and ready to destroy the portal back to Equestria.

Me: Sunset! what the hell is the meaning of this?

Sunset: the crown, that what!...even I breaking this mirror.

Me; don't do this babe please...….. we can work this out?

Twilight tells Sunset not to hurt Spike; Sunset, saying she "wouldn't dream of it", tells Snips and Snails to let Spike go. Sunset then gives Twilight an ultimatum: give the crown back and be allowed to return to Equestria, or keep the crown and never go back. Twilight, maintaining her fortitude, keeps the crown. Surprised by this, Sunset tries to reason with Twilight to hand over the crown, to which Twilight replies by explaining she's seen what Sunset has been able to do to Canterlot High even without the magic the crown will give her.

twilight; Johnathon here!

Sunset appears to give up, throwing the sledgehammer down. Twilight's friends surround her and commend her selflessness. Hearing the flurry of kind words directed towards Twilight, Sunset loses her temper and charges at Twilight, tackling her and knocking the crown off her head. so I grab it but Snips hit me, During the minutes that follow, the crown repeatedly trades hands as Twilight and her friends attempt to keep it out of Sunset's, Snips', and Snails' possession. In a moment of absentmindedness, Twilight tosses the crown away, and it ends up in Sunset's hands.

Me:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Sunset: yes...… the magic is my1

Me: DON'T DO IT SUNSET PLEASE THERE GOT BE ANOTHER WA-

A giddy Sunset immediately places the crown on her head. As soon as she does this, a magical aura surrounds her and she is lifted up into the air. Twilight, her friends, and onlooking Fall Formal attendees watch in horror as Sunset is surrounded by a dark aura and transformed into a demonic creature, with red skin, fiery hair, wings, and a tail. Using her magic, Sunset proceeds to turn Snips and Snails into demons similar in appearance. The students retreat to the supposed safety of the school doors, but the transformed Sunset tears away the entire front entrance, declaring herself the students' "princess" and demanding their loyalty. She flies into the school and projects her magic onto the fleeing students, hypnotizing them into submission.

Me: why...…

Demon Sunset: Awwww sweetie, this what I want it. why you just join me we rule equsetria together...

Me: no! that not my path! i'm not like them other villains!

Demon Sunset: OH come on...… you miss your father do you?

I was shock, but then Snails attacks me with his fist, and Snips used shock blast at my arm.

me: gaaaaaaaaa!

rainbow: Johnathon!

I fell down, With the student body under her control, Sunset explains to Twilight that it was never her intention to destroy the portal; she wanted the crown not to rule the school but to rule Equestria, with the help of her brainwashed followers. Twilight stands her ground however, and her friends back her up. Unfazed by their defiance, Sunset hurls a fireball at Twilight to take her out. Just before the spell hits, Twilight's friends huddle around her.

Me: oh god!

Sunset cackles at her apparent victory but is shocked to find her attack had no effect. A pink force field surrounding Twilight and her friends had protected them from Sunset's attack. Twilight reasons that the magic contained in her Element of Harmony united with "those that helped create it". An aura from the crown engulfs Twilight and her friends in light, linking each of them to their Element of Harmony and giving them pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front. Twilight finally proclaims that while Sunset may have the crown on her head, but...The **Dreadnaught came to here and all** **Taken army fell down at starting rule the earth.**

Demon Sunset: what th-

then **Taken army used magic net to catch** **demon sunset and bring her in as prisoner, so as demon** Snips and Snails.

 **Oryx: ALL YOU HUMANS, I'M AM ORYX, THE TAKEN KING! THE POWER OF ELEMENT OF PEACE IS... MY! AND SO THIS PLANET... YOU ALL BE MY SLAVES FOREVER!**

Twilight and her friends SAW ALL THE hive causing this world into battle zone. but me I battel all the Taken army by myself, but twilight and her friends following me.

rainbow: wait for us Johnathon!

next ch


	9. Chapter 9

So me going to action by punching and kicking all taken army, but they too many of them... but Rainbow punching all army down without a blink in eye.

me: ummm thx!

Rainbow: No Problem. now go!

so I jump on building to building and flip up to The **Dreadnaught** , but mane human 6 fly up **Dreadnaught** with him to help him save the world from taken king warth.

twilight: we going with you Johnathon!...…..

me: no I got do this alone!

So I when in The **Dreadnaught** and starting attacking all taken, but 6 girls going in to help him out so I've won die from taken king hands...….

[ meanwhile in oryx thrown room]

ORYX is shocking demon sunset with hand 3x,while Snips and Snails I is tie up in cage as mice...

Oryx: where is the Element of Peace? tell me?

Demon Sunset: I don't know what you talking about.

Oryx: a element of peace a light source and bring life to all universes, and this boyfriend yours...….. Johnathon Rice right

Demon Sunset: I don't and leave Johnathon out this...…..

Oryx: your lose all your magic!

Oryx is sucking all equestrian magic from Sunset,Snips and Snails and turn them back to normal, but Oryx grow stronger and faster by monment1 he turn into super Oryx. the ultra taken king.

sunset: what do to me?

super Oryx: I took your magic... and now you can watch your world falls by me...….

( back me and my friends)

So I keep running and attacking all taken army, but I'm surround but big army of taken gunmen.

me: this sucks...

mane human 6 save me by rainbow blst at taken army, but I saw never see before...….

me: why you girls following me? I got do this alone... you know that.

Rarity slap my face and grab me to her face.

Rarity: stop it... all you do its get your self killed for nonething!

applejack: she right! you can go stop with reckless stuff...

me: what choice I have?

Futtershy: Friendship... that's the choice you have. we help you anything for long tine...

rainbow: SO you help us... so we help you!

me: with what?

Twilight and other girls touch my body and a magical aura surrounds them to me, them to their Element of Harmony and giving me pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front of me. I never felt magic before...

me: whoa... what di you do to me?

Twilight: we give you equestrian magic to... so you can not only beat him, but to prove to sunset that friendship is magic in you Johnathon.

so I flashback to past...

( flash back)

Futtershy: Johnathon... there something about your father?

me: yeah!

futtershy: he great man and his a hero just you he was married to your mother, then you born same day as him...…. but.

me: but what?

applejack: your father died , after he risk his life to save you from being killed by taken king.

I was crying softy, because its all true that my father is killed by taken king...… but twilight and her friends realize I lost one father I love.

pinkie: don't worry Johnathon! we your friends till the end...….

rarity: we promise we never forget about you.

rainbow: we sorry about your father, but we won't happen to you.

I hug all of them as my friends, because they care about me and they always be my friends till end of time.

(Cafeteria Song)

 **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]** Hey, hey, everybody We've got something to say We may seem as different As the night is from day But you look a little deeper And you will see That I'm just like you And you're just like me. Yeah! Hey, hey, everybody We're here to shout That the magic of friendship Is what it's all about Yeah, We thought we were different As the night is from the day Until Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Helped us see another way So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Win the crown! **[Pinkie Pie]** Hey, hey hands up now, We're sending a message To the crowd Hands wave up Then come down We party together All around **[Rarity]** Generous, honesty, **[Applejack]** Laughter, kindness, loyalty **[Fluttershy]** Twilight and Johnathon helped us each to see **[Rainbow Dash]** All that we can be! **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity]** So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight and win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle and Johnathon Rice Win the crown!

[Twilight Sparkle & Me ]

I'm gonna be myself No matter what I do And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you If you follow me We'll put our differences aside We'll stick together and Start working on that school pride!

 ** **[All students]****

Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help them win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help them win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot...

clank: I told them the truth Johnathon! it will happen... we can't let it happen!

The others are skeptical at this, until Spike speaks up to confirm this and that he is actually a dragon, shocking everyone except Fluttershy, who's thrilled to finally meet a talking animal.

fluttershy: aww how cute!

rainbow: __That... is...__ awesome _ _! and you Johnathon are chosen one... we got to villain to stop__

 _ _me: but this mission I must do...__

 _ _rarity: alone... no you not! we going with you!__

 _ _me: it's going t-__

 _ _pinkie: Relax Johnathon... we can help you. we your friends...__

 _ _clank: and friends stick together...….. right parther?__

 _ _me: yeah!__

So Me And Twilight rallies her friends together in cleaning up and redecorating the school auditorium, an effort that many of the school's students lend a helping hand in.

[ ****Time to Come Together ft. Johnathon Rice ]****

 ** **[Twilight Sparkle]**** It's time for us to come together It's the only way that things will get better It's time for us to take a stand So come on and lend a helping hand ****[All]**** Fix it up Yeah, it's all right We'll get it ready by tonight Mix it up Yeah, help a friend We'll come together in the end ****[Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash]**** It's time to show that we've got school spirit Raise your voice and let everyone hear it ****[Rarity and Applejack]**** It's time to show that we're strong So come on, everybody, sing along

[ Johnathon Rice ] ( Raping )

I be broke California love on the West side  
Thankin' God for the weed woman and the sunshine

Dumb high out in sunset blowin' kush for me one time.

It's time for us to come togetherIt's the only way that things will get betterIt's time for us to take a standSo come on and lend a helping hand

It's time to show that we've got school spiritRaise your voice and let everyone hear itIt's time to show that we're strongSo come on, everybody, sing along

 ** **[All]**** (Look...) Look how we've all come together (Things...) Things are only just starting to get better (Look...) Look how we've all come together (Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better! (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend (Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end (We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right (Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight (We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend (Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!

 ** **me ( sing ):****

 _There's something missing Something's not quite right And I can feel it calling To me every night_ **Jeffery (sing):**

A little voice insideTells me someone is out thereAnd I must never give upSearching everywhere!Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X) ** **me ( sing ):**** _ _We are gonna be together , Life will be so much better , We will build a bond no one can break!__ Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X) ** **me ( sing ):**** _ _No more dark clouds above, United in the light of love,__ The story can only end one wayWe'll be together someday .( I PLAYING HARD ) _ _Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X)__ ** **me ( sing ):**** _ _We are gonna be together , Life will be so much better , We will build a bond no one can break!Everyone ( sing): SOMEDAY! (3X)__  
 ** _ _ **me ( sing ):**__** _ _No more dark clouds above, United in the light of love, The story can only end one wayWe'll be together someday .__ Me ( Sing): __Someday! be together someday!__

. An aura from the crown engulfs Twilight and her friends in light, linking each of them to their Element of Harmony and giving them pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front.

( end flashback)

so I cried...… and I realize, twilight and her friends are my true best friends...… so I hug them as a thank them as my friends.

me: ( crying) T.T.T. YOU GIRLS! YOU ARE MY REAL FRIENDS AFTER ALL...…..

pinkie: of course...…. we are your friends till end!

applejack: now you understand... go stop him... we hold them off.

me; yeah...… I won't failed!

so I flying for first time...while they stop taken army.

me(mind): sunset...…. I'm coming to save you after I beat oryx ass... that I promised

next ch


	10. traller

Narrator: a epic battle for good and evil...….. is begins!

Me and Oryx fighting on The **Dreadnaught. with all full power to damage it.**

 **narrator: and what make this adventure ends?...…..**

me: what choice I have?

Futtershy: Friendship... that's the choice you have. we help you anything for longtime...

 **narrator: WITHOUT FRIENDSHIP!**

Twilight and other girls touch my body and a magical aura surrounds them to me, them to their Element of Harmony and giving me pony-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails when viewed from the front of me. I never felt magic before...

me: ( crying) T.T.T. YOU GIRLS! YOU ARE MY REAL FRIENDS AFTER ALL...…..

pinkie: of course...…. we are your friends till end!

 **narrator:** **The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls!**

 **continues...…..**


	11. Chapter 10

Me flying and attacks all taken army's with 10,000 punches, then more of them came to end me. but I used my wings to blow them away, then I reach to his thrown room... I break the door with Giga fire breaker, so he know I here...…..

Me: TAKEN KING! COME OUT AND FIGHT!

oryx came down with all his power with then him, so he was waiting for me for epic showdown.

Oryx: ahhh Johnathon Patrick james rice... I was waiting for you show up for last battle and you look like human pony form. let me guess... your friends shared there magic to you?

Me: Matter fact... yes! I going to beat your ass Oryx... THIS ENDS NOW!

Oryx: Then let it BEGIN!

SO WE SPRINT INTO BATTLE WITH 10,000 PUNCHES AND KICKS. Sunset saw me and oryx fight for univerise. but she was worried about me... because my worlds I told her.

( flashback)

me: Look I know is hard... but I going be Prince of Fall Formal, and yeah... but I need to know this? I hope you never break my heart ok... the truth is i'm Friendship of Peace. and yeah is weird. but its true! I have to do right thing and my friends care about me... look you need know this...….Power is not way, friendship is way... and love between me and you. I Love You sunset shimmer, I always be with you...

Sunset: I don't know about this friendship...….

me: I do.

( end Flashback)

She cried because those words I told her about one thing...….. FRIENDSHIP!

Sunset(crying):JOHNATHON!

Me and Oryx still fighting with all our power, so I unleashed my attack.

JOHNATHON: GRRRRR GIGA FIRA! [ FIRA BLAST]

but Oryx bounce it back with his hand, and he super punch me to wall that's got it hurt me much worst! so I fly up and strike back at oryx with everthing I got.

Johnathon ( me): GIGA FIRA ... Boit! ( Spark fire blast Oryx)

but Oryx is used his own attack to end me.

Oryx: Dark Storm!

( meanwhile )

 ** _Kieran Quarles_** , Ryuko Matoi , Bella Silverstar2 and Melody musa notes are helping twilight and other girls stoping all Taken army down , but they more of them everywhere... But Aleana Lilia Rosie, Master Oogway ( human), and others are fighting taken army.

Ryuko Matoi: ok Where that...

Kieran Quarles: Look... now not time to hate, we got to find and help Johnathon!

 ****Bella Silverstar: WHO IS JOHNATHON RI-

( BACK TO FIGHT)

Oryx is beat the crap out me with all his powers and hate. not only but toss me down to hell.

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Oryx: Hahahahahahahhaahah! that why I beat you boy...….. your nonething like your father! and your friends hate you... forever!

so I get up with great proud moment.

Me: your...… wrong...…. My friends will never hate me, and I will never hate them...….. my friends told me one thing and one thing only...…..

Oryx: like what!?

Me: THIS...….IS...…..FRIENDSHIP...…..IS...….MAGICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!

Then at last...….. I unlock the ture power Friendship of peace...… sunset saw my really reason why I care...… so I attack him with everthing I got with 10,000x punching and kicking and the final strike is this...…...

Me: FRIENDSHIP GAIG FIRAAAAAAAA!

THEN I blast him way for good, but The **Dreadnaught** is going to blow up, so I grab sunset and the others here, then Kieran Quarles and other here help me out.

Kieran Quarles: we got to get out here now...

Twilight: no... we stay and finish what we done !

Kieran Quarles: but twi-

Me: she right...…. I with you twilight!

 ** _so everyone got out_** The **Dreadnaught, but we used** The magic surrounding Twilight, me,and her friends explodes, causing a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf the The **Dreadnaught, taken army ,** and in a rainbow-colored tornado that strips her of her power and releases the students of her mind control.

( 2 hours later)

Twilight: Johnathon... Johnathon...… Johnathon!

so I woke up and see twilight and the others saw me in ground, so I got up and ask...

Me: what happen?

Rarity: we save the world...….

Pinkie: but where th-

Me: he gone... OH SHIT! SUNSET!

next ch-


	12. Chapter 12

Me: SUNSET...…..SUNSET! WHERE ARE YOU?

then I saw her The seven of them notice a large crater in the ground, with Sunset Shimmer—returned to normal—lying at the bottom of it.

Twilight tells Sunset that she will never be able to rule in Equestria and that she has shown everyone who she really is. but I Told her this...…..

Me: she right! this now my girl that never acted like this...… there friends around you and me too...… ( crying) I SORRY SUNSET SHIMMER! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sunset, reduced to tears, apologizes to everyone for what she's done. and me too...

Sunset: I sorry johnathon patrick james rice... you're right! i do need friends in my life... and... i forgive you.

Me: I forgive you too!

I pick her up under my arms and kiss here in epic time, Twilight goes on to say that the magic of friendship exists everywhere, not just in Equestria, and that Sunset can either seek it out or "forever be alone". Sunset explains she doesn't know anything about friendship, to which Twilight points to her friends and says they can teach her. but i land on her soft... i been on my nees and pull out my ring, she graps with tears of joy...

Me: SUNSET SHIMMMER... will you marry me?

she smiles at me and saying in happy way...

Sunset: YES! I WILL MARRY YOU JOHNATHON!

SO sunset hug me, Everone is cheer for me and sunset geting marry. so twilight and others fell happy for me and sunset getting marry.

Twilight: ( crying) I proud of you...Johnathon!

( weddding)

Kieran Quarles: sunset shimmer... will you take johnathon as your man?

sunset: i do!

Kieran Quarles: and johnathon rice... will you take sunset as your wife?

me: i do!

so i put ring in her finger, and she put ring in my finger.

Kieran Quarles: I present you man and wife... you may now kiss the bride.

so me and sunset kissed, and everyone cheerd for me and sunset. Principal Celestia walks up to give Twilight her crown back, announcing that what everyone had seen that night was exemplary of how a princess should act. Flash Sentry then extends his hand to Twilight, asking her for a dance. The scene cuts to the wedding with the students dancing to a reprise of piece of my love

Piece of My Love

Guy

I do love you! (oh)  
You can have a piece of my love (oh)  
It's waitin' for you (oh)  
Girl, it's true (I)

You can have a piece of my love (lovin', baby)  
It's waiting for you (hey)  
Girl, it's true  
You can have a

Baby, you can't have all of me  
'Cause I'm not totally free  
I can't tell you everything that's goin' on  
Baby  
There's a few things in my past  
That should not be explained  
I'm askin' you, baby  
Be with me for a lil' while (You can have a)  
Please hush  
No questions asked  
Lay back and relax, girl  
(I do love you, girl, it's true)  
Now, kick off your shoes  
Lift your pretty head, darling (it's waiting for you)  
Since we're here now, baby  
I'm givin' you a piece of me you can have (You can have a)

You can have a piece of my love (my love)  
It's waiting for you (for you)  
Girl, it's true (you can have a piece of my love)  
You can have a piece of my love (my love)  
It's waiting for you (waiting for you)  
Girl, it's true (I do love you)

I know that this is wrong  
But the feelin's so strong  
I wish this could last forever  
But it wouldn't be the same  
Tell me, who would be to blame  
If we was to hurt all over again? (You can have a)  
Please hush (you can have a piece of my love)  
No questions asked  
Lay back and relax (I do love you)  
Take off your shoes  
Let your pretty, sexy hair down (girl, it's true)  
It's happening now, baby  
I'm givin' you a piece of my love (You can have a)

You can have a piece of my love (my love, baby)  
It's waitin' for you  
Girl, it's true (you can have a piece of my love)  
You can have a piece of my love (my love, baby)  
It's waitin' for you (my love, my love)  
Girl, it's true (whoa, yeah yeah yeah)

You can have a

(I do love you, girl, it's true)  
Kick off your shoes  
Let your pretty hair down  
Let's make love over, and over, and over, and over again! (You can have a)

You can have a piece of my love (my love, baby)  
It's waitin' for you (for you)  
I want to make love over, and over, and over again (girl, it's true, I do love you!)  
You can have a piece of my love (my love, baby)  
It's waitin' for you (my love, my love)  
Girl it's true (you can have a piece of my love baby)  
I do love you

You can have a piece of my love (just ask me for it) (I do love you)  
It's waitin' for you (and you're gonna get it)  
Girl it's true (come and get it, come and get it)  
I do love you (this is yours baby)  
You can have a piece of my love (knock on my door) (I do love you)  
It's waitin' for you (and I'll let you in, I'll let you in)  
Girl it's true (I promise) I do love you (baby, whoa)

You can have a piece of my love (ho oh oh) (I do love you)  
It's waitin' for you  
Girl it's true  
I do love you (I'll let you in every time you knock baby)  
You can have a piece of my love (every time you come baby) (I do love you)  
It's waitin' for you (this is your home, this is your home)  
Girl it's true (come to me)  
I do love you (oh my baby)

Flash Sentry joins Twilight in a very equine dance style before Photo Finish takes a group picture of Twilight, her friends, me with my wife sunset, and Spike.

( after wedding)

Twilight embraces her friends in the school courtyard and asks them to look out for Sunset and me stay together, but twilight say one thing before she go.

Twilight: johnathon... i want say... Thank you for helping me.

me: yeah ! and thank you for help me save the world from taken king... and now me and sunset are married!

twilight: yes you are ... ( hugs and crying) Goodbye johnathon rice!

me: goodbye twilight!

Twilight tells her friends that although they had only known each other for a short time, she will miss them dearly. Spike compliments Twilight on her crown on the way to the portal, and the two finally step through. The moon rises to its peak to cover over the center star and with a flash of moonlight, the portal closes behind them, causing Twilight's friends to lose their pony ears, wings, and added hair. Pinkie Pie attempts to follow Twilight and Spike through the portal, only to smack into a solid surface.

Back in Equestria, Twilight's friends and the princesses wait patiently for her return. Twilight emerges through the portal, teetering on her hind legs as she is once again a quadruped, and drops down to all four hooves. Her friends run up to greet her, congratulating her on her return and the retrieval of her crown. Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight replies that she's been left in good "hands". As a confused Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other, Spike comes through the portal shortly after.

Twilight's friends walk through the castle with her and bombard her with questions, but Twilight tells them she's too tired from all the dancing, eliciting a shocked reaction from them. Twilight bumps into the same royal guard she'd bumped into before her journey began, mirroring her encounter with Flash Sentry in the human world. Twilight asks who the guard is, and Princess Cadance explains that he's a new member of the royal guard named Flash Sentry. Twilight's friends immediately pick up that Twilight may have a crush on him and playfully tease her, and Pinkie Pie—much like her human counterpart had—manages to guess Flash Sentry's exact actions from Twilight's time in the other world.

THE END!


End file.
